


As it All Falls to Pieces, I Will Stay by Your Side.

by kimona carapt (greenzor)



Category: Homestuck, Sadstuck - Fandom, zombiestuck - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenzor/pseuds/kimona%20carapt
Summary: It had only been recently when the infection struck. Or was it? it felt like they had been hiding for centuries. All thanks to one man and his plans, the world fell to hell. They had already lost many friends, and become separated from others, their location and life span was now unknown.





	

==> Be the girls

Rose Lalonde and Jade Harley had just recently escaped a hoard of zombies. a few weeks ago, or months, it was just a blur after all, they had been separated from John and his group. Up until recently they had been surviving on their own in a new hideout with Kanaya Maryam, who had been with them when they got separated. Only Rose and Jade sat in the hideout.... they had lost her in the hoard. Rose and Kanaya had grown close over the weeks they were together, at this loss rose seemed broken, crying softly with Jade who had, or of course bonded with their friend as well over these most recent few days. The last time Jade had seen Rose this upset was when they lost Roxy in a chase from another group of zombies.

"It's going to be okay." Jade sniffled rubbing Rose's shoulder. She had never been good with loss so she was a little surprised deep down inside that she was the one reassuring Rose instead of the other way around, though it was understandable, Rose had bonded so much with her... It was only understandable. Though Jade was worried, they would have to leave eventually, when would they do if they ran into her? how would Rose react, how would _she_ react?!

==> Be the boys

After losing contact with the girls some time ago, the hideout, or at least the new one was much quieter then before. John and Dave were morning in silence, having quieted down considerable from what it was right after the incident, they had lost Karkat. John, had cried his eyes out for a few hours after losing him, and Dave, just suffered in silence as usual. By now they were just trying to think of a new plan, to get out of the and get past them. 

"Dave??" a nervous voice asked, "Do you think were going to make it out?" it asked, Dave looked towards him, "What if as soon as we open the doors the zombies pour in and kill us, what if we don't make it to our new set location? What we stay here and starve? Dave...." his voice quivered, "What if we go out there and see _him_. I couldn't stand to see his face... We couldn't save him!-" before the, nod sobbing boy, could continued, Dave was hugging him, "That's not going to happen, "We will make it, and we will survive, I promise you that." Dave states as he hugged John.

 

\------------

==>a few days Earlier

Dave, John, and Karkat were carefully heading down the streets, they had just gone out on a run to scavenge for food. They had been lucky to make it in and out of the supermarket alive, and were now just heading down the street with their measly findings. so far things seemed to be going well as the Infected disliked the sun, and it was high noon. The street was deserted, it seemed almost too quiet. As they quickly and carefully walked they were sure to keep an eye on their surroundings. Cars were deserted sitting in the street, a crushed pop can lay in a gutter, the breeze pushed a tattered flag in its stand, and a dirty, tattered old stuffed bear lay in the street, a chuck missing from it. One might wonder where the owner is, though it might be better to not think about it and move on. The buildings were dusty and dirty, on some there was dried blood, and underneath others lay decaying bones. By know they had gotten used to the smell, they no longer could smell the blood or the gas, not the garbage or the sickening smell of rot.

As they turned a corner they saw, another deserted street, with litter as they made their way back. The shadows seemed to move as they headed down the street. Without realizing it they had begun to quicken their pace, almost jogging, but not. with the placement of the sun, and the shadows, there were likely to me new zombies on this street, but they had no choice. It was the most direct path to their newest base. The tension in the air was rapidly increasing, by now all of them could clearly see that something was in the shadows, they only had guesses on what it was, but it was all the same. As they walked, almost jogging, they began to speed up as they heard sounds behind them, their fast walk turning into the fast jog. The Zombie's that had been resting in the shadows, they had caught their attention, and that attention drew more in! A crowd was forming behind them, and some were coming in at their sides and front as well, they avoided the ones the could, and cut down, to the best of their ability, the ones that attacked.the hoard grew closer as the three neared the hideout, quarter of a mile, fifth of a mile, sixth... They were almost there but the hoard was almost n them. The were running now, this was when John and Dave heard a familiar voice yell out as they grabbed it."Fuck!" Was yelled, John and Dave both stopped and turned to see Karkat, one of them has grabbed his bag, before quickly transfering to his arm, he was hacking at it with his sickle, by the time he managed to kill it, he was surrounded, John and Dave went to help, but Karkat saw this. "Just go!" he yelled, "I'll be fine dammit!!" he states, "Just get going dammit or you'll be dinner instead of what you have in those bags!" he yells, you could hear the quiver in his voice, he knew he was going to die, you could tell, just by looking in his eyes that he was scared, they read _'I don't want to die! not like this.'_ But he kept of his usual act, they needed to be safe. John and Dave both paused, "Just go!" Karkat yelled, his voice still quivering and cracking _'You have to survive at least!-'_ his eyes read before he turned to hack at a few more zombies... he had already been bitten. The zombies had already been closing in on them, they needed no more prodding then that, but needless to say, it was more of the 'flight-or-fight' response adrenaline then actually wanting to listen to Karkat words. Soon after they made it bad to base, boarding up the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I did a request thing, you like it dude, and everyone else alright?  
> and yes i know i can't spell for the life of me.  
> Also I'm sorry its kind of short, I've never been good at writting them very long.


End file.
